Pelo Amor de Deus, Forgive Isso!
by ANBUnda
Summary: VOLTAMOS! E com mais um clássico do Trash, uma SasuNaru sem eira nem beira, onde Naruto é uma praga e Kabuto não serve pra porra nenhuma!


**Pelo Amor de Deus, Forgive Isso!**

**Autora: Uchiha Ju**

**Link original: Nos nossos favoritos**

**Ripadores: Madrasta, Branca, Bela, Pinóquio**

**-**

Oieeeeeeeee! **(Madrasta: OI, AMIGAAAAAAA!! o/) (Branca: Oi nada, sua cachorra! Como é que você tem a cara-de-pau de aparecer 3 meses depois daquela noite maravilhosa que tivemos?!) (Bela: Oi é o meu caralho. Ah, é... não tenho.) (Pinóquio se espreme entre os peitos das mulheres da ANBUnda e nota que seu nariz enganchou em algum lugar indigesto)** Sou eu aki de novo!**(Madrasta: ORLY?) (Bela: De novo? Então era você naquela espelunca lá no México?)** Sabe, eu sempre achei q songfic era mto tosco** (Madrasta: Songfic É tosco, darling!) (Pinóquio: Aí depende... Se for com uma música do MC Marcinho vai ficar um loosho.)** mas daihhhhhhhhhhh...**(Branca: Ihhhhhhhh...) (Bela: Apareceu o Senadoooooor...)** eis que umas letrinhas de musicas resolveram essa situação e cipah**(Madrasta: Hã? Hein? Oi?)(Pinóquio: Cipah é o amigo imaginário da Ju?! \ºOº/) **eu to aki e tenhu outras songfic prá fazer!**(Branca: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!) (Bela: E rogo a todos os Santos do calendário para que você engasgue com uma libélula antes de conseguir fazê-las)**

Ah: **(Madrasta: Isso é uma observação? E DENTRO TEM OUTRA OBSERVAÇÃO?! #Procura o cianureto#) (Pinóquio: Machados me partam! O.O)**

Obs:nas minhas songfic eu soh vou colocar a tradução da musica pq pra que você colocar em ingles? **(Madrasta: Hm, não sei... Será que é por que a música é originalmente escrita e cantada em inglês?)**soh vai atrapalhar a leitura XDDDDDDDDDD **(Madrasta:Se vai atrapalhar a leitura, PRA QUÊ DIABOS tu põe a letra, criatura?) (Bela: Esse povo que não sabe inglês me dá urticárias. Pobres!)**

A musica eh do evanescence-forgive me **(Branca: As letras maiúsculas e os sinais de pontuação mandaram lembranças! o/) (Pinóquio: E os acentos ainda são utilizados, mesmo depois da reforma tosca.) **

Eh yaoi;sasunaru (homossexualismo)**(Madrasta: Olha só, um dos sinônimos de homossexualidade - o sufixo -ismo não é mais usado por frescuragens de politicamente incorreto - é sasunaru! Preciso mandar uma carta para incluírem esse verbete no Aurélio e no Houaiss!)(Bela: A-sasunáru o protugueis LOL!)**.quem naum gosta tem um xizinho te esperando ali no canto do PC XDDD **(Pinóquio: No canto do meu PC tem uma mosca tsé-tsé)**

Boa leitura!**(Branca: Não creio) (Bela: Quer dizer que posso pegar Os Miseráveis pra ler agora? \o/)**

FORGIVE ME **(Pinóquio: Farei questão de fazer isso, pode deixar!)**

-nNaruto.**(Branca: Começou bem...)(Bela: Matemática pura! N Narutos estavam na casinha, 2 Narutos foram passear. Calcule a probabilidade quântica de que 5 Narutos permaneçam na casinha após um Naruto morrer afogado no lago de suco de groselha.)**

Sasuke... -a palavra saiu arrastada e chorosa,mesmo que não esteja chorando.Por fora.**(Madrasta: #Imagina os rins de Naruto vertendo lágrimas e toma uma dose de Vodka#) (Pinóquio: Palavras não choram, minha cara Ju.) (Bela: Tempos verbais altamente combinados esses hein filha? Aprendeu português com o Seu Creyson?)**

Mas um encontro. Cara a cara. Olhos nos olhos. **(Branca: Bunda na bunda, pica na pica, pica na bunda...) (Pinóquio: CRÉÉÉUU!)**

_-'vamos, Sasuke.mate o Naruto! Livre-se dessa praga!'_**(Madrasta: Orochimaru tem tanto apreço por Naruto nessa fic, huh? 'Livre-se dessa praga! Ele só traz desgraças à humanidade! ') (Bela: Espirra SBP nele e chame-o de mosquito da dengue!)**_-de um canto, Orochimaru observava a cena._

_-''me perdoa, Naruto''_**(Branca: Tu tá quase matando o infeliz e ainda quer que ele perdoe? Ah, vá te catar meu filho!) (Pinóquio: De repente lembrei da cena do Alto da Compadecida... Se Naruto tivesse assistido poderia dizer: "Mas antes você tem que se arrepender dos seus pecados e desistir de me matar! Se não... vá pro quinto dos infernos!")**

_Será que você me perdoa outra vez?_

_Eu não sei o que disse_

_Mas não quis te magoar_

_-não vai me matar?_**(Madrasta: Nota 10 para o uso do Word!) (Branca: É tudo tão Canon! Ai, que emoção!) (Bela: "Tipo... tava pensando em matar e preservar o seu pinto num vidrinho... guardar de lembrança, sabe?")**

''_Naruto... ''-Sasuke fez uma expressão no rosto onde não precisaria dizer porque o mataria._**(Madrasta: Nossa, que porra de expressão é essa? Por que nem Freud compreende essa!)(Pinóquio: "Deu uma dor de barriga mas se eu falar eu faço nas calças e morro!")**_chegou a um ponto em que Naruto não acredita mais que seu amado voltaria __**(Bela: Verbos se contraem... verbos se dilatam.. contrai... dilata... contrai... infla... explode! BANG! #Momento autista da Bela#)**_

_Sentia dor. Muita dor . __**(Pinóquio: Por quê o Falo do Sasuke era enooooorme! A música nesse contexto me pareceu tão erótica hihihi)**_

_Eu escutei as palavras saindo_

_Senti que morria_

_Dói tanto te magoar _

_-'_'vai Sasuke!Agora!''-Orochimaru fez com que o selo amaldiçoado de Sasuke começasse a latejar de dor.**(Madrasta: Ele queria que Sasuke matasse Naruto, aí ativa o selo para que o outro se desconcentre com a dor... Belessa, capião!)**Sasuke pegou sua katana,a levantou e quando foi dar seu golpe á **(Bela: E que acento agudo filho da puta foi esse?) **Naruto,parou. Era muita tortura.aqueles olhos marejados azuis...preferia mil vezes que o selo ficasse latejando até a alma do que matar a quem mas deseja no mundo.** (Madrasta: Ninpou! Kuchiyose no Jutsu! #Invoca uma beta#) (Pinóquio: Sasuke adooooora uma coisinha latejando nas costas...)**

Parou o ataque. Guardou sua katana,virou-se e foi embora.

Deu uma última olhada para trás, agora magoado com si mesmo,e ficou mais ainda depois de ver a face calada e sem emoção de Naruto.uma cara morta olhando pra ele. **(Branca: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! UMA CARA MORTA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!) (Pinóquio: AUHHAUUAHUAUHA Jent me bate que eu tô bege!) (Bela: Jesoos me joga na cruz e me enche de pregos! A cara morta olhou pra ele! O.O)**

_Depois você olha pra mim_

_Já nem diz nada_

_Está silenciosamente ''partido''_

_-''Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... Naruto!Naruto, Naruto... ''-essa palavra não saia da cabeça de Sasuke, não dava. Queria morrer àquela hora.se arrepende muito agora de ter partido o coração do loiro.e se arrepende muito mais agora porque seu Naruto ainda ao ama._**(Madrasta: Meloso? Magina!) (Bela: Ainda ao ama é? Naruto em "Amor além da Vida", tocante. #memijeidechorar#)**

Agora eu daria qualquer coisa

Pra apagar aquelas palavras de você

Cada vez que digo alguma coisa,eu arrependo-me,eu choro ''eu não quero te perder''

Mas de alguma forma eu sei que nunca me deixará **(Branca: Separação entre diálogos, pensamentos e música: 10) (Pinóquio: Amy Lee chorará lágrimas de sangue se souber o que fizeram com a música dela. Não que me importe, mas...)**

-sasuke, porque não matou o naruto?-Orochimaru o seguia, agora que estavam na caverna **(Madrasta: Ah, se essa caverna falasse...) (Bela: Cruzes! E aquela cara morta era de quem? Do Yondaime? O.O)**

-não enche. **(Branca: 'Sua boba, chata, cara de sapa!')(Bela: "Beija minha bunda e chupa meu dedão, beeshona linguaruda"!)**

Você ainda gosta dele, não é?Gosta não.AMA. **(Bela: "Pensa que eu não sei, pensa? Eu sei tudo! To aqui só pra ficar perto do SEU PERU.")**

-''... ''

-mate ele logo, você não vai mais sofrer.livre-se daquilo,sasuke!mate-o! **(Pinóquio: "Mata você, sua boba!")**

-SE É ASSIM, ENTÃO PORQUE NÃO MATA O KABUTO?VOCÊ MESMO DIZ QUE ELE NÃO SERVE, MAS PARA NADA. **(Bela: Dona Gramática manda a Uchiha Maluca Tomar posse de uma arma de fogo e disparar contra o próprio cérebro. Agradece cordialmente.)** ENTÃO PORQUE SE LIVRA DELE?AH!CLARO!PORQUE VOCÊ O AMA!ASSIM COMO EU AMO O NARUTO!NÃO CONSIGO ESQUECER ELE!AGORA ME DEIXA EM PAZ!**(Branca: Aloka!) (Madrasta: O KABUTO NÃO SERVE PRA NADA?! MINHA FILHA, QUEM TU ACHA QUE FORNECEU INFORMAÇÕES DA AKATSUKI E DE KONOHA PARA O OROCHIMARU? QUEM CUROU A SAKURA DE LONGE E PRESO POR MOKUTON NINJUTSU? QUEM TERIA ACERTADO SASORI? QUEM CONSEGUIU ESTABILIZAR O JUTSU DE TROCA DE CORPOS POR 3 ANOS?! #Surtada#) **-deu de ombros para Orochimaru,correndo caverna fora direto para a floresta. **(Bela: Sasuke – a Noviça Rebelde) **Escorou-se em qualquer árvore que encontrou pela frente**(Madrasta: Não, primeiro ele escolheu: 'Ai, esse pé de goiabeira não, é muito pequeno... Ai não, esse pinheiro é muito áspero... Ai, esse carvalho é forte e grosso! Amay!)**,se deslizando rumo ao chão.lembrou-se das horas em que estava pertinho do loiro,que brigava com ele e o provocava.ele era barulhento,irritante,mas pelo menos não estava tão distante dele quanto agora. **(Bela: Distante deve estar tua barra de espaço. De repente ela fugiu com medo dos maus tratos.)**

Queria que naruto soubesse que aquele sorriso era a coisa que ele mais necessitava agora,de ser xingado,sendo provocado,nem que fosse isso.mas o destino fez com que ele ficasse no lado mais miserável de sua vida.apenas por causa de sua vingança.maldita vingança.está sem seus amigos,sem o naruto...sem as briguinhas idiotas dele,sem ninguém . **(Pinóquio: Deixa de ser fresca sua beesha! Corre atrás da cara morta que tu deixou pra trás e arrocha uma necrofilia sadia XD)**

_Porque você foi feito pra mim_

_De alguma forma farei com que você perceba_

_O quanto me faz feliz_

_Eu não consigo viver essa vida_

_Sem te ter ao seu lado_

_Eu preciso de você pra sobreviver_

_-''ah,naruto...eu queria tanto um abraço seu,nem que se fosse uma porrada sua_**(Madrasta: A ANBUnda toda queria ver a porrada, meu bem, pode acreditar)**_.pelo menos sentiria tua presença,teu cheiro_**(Madrasta: 'Aquele sovaco fedido, delícia...') (Bela: Juro que li "porra da sua..." e inventei uma 'pica' pra enfiar ali. Ahahaha que ambíguo jent! #shora#)**_.queria muito ver seus olhos novamente...cristalinos...Na-naruto...-aquela saudade começou a aparecer em forma de lágrimas.apenas lágrimas,seguidas por um grito enorme que afugentou todos os animais da redondeza, __**(Bela: Daí apareceu um veadinho que Sasuke achou uma gracinha e batizou de Dudle) **__não pelo barulho,mas a força negativa e depressiva que circulara envolta do lugar_**(Madrasta: Nooofa! Que beeba mais depressiva!) (Branca: #Cata Sasuke e usa como irrigador e espantalho em sua horta#)**_.arrependimento,solidão,depressão,tudo numa coisa só.__**(Pinóquio: Barra de espaço pra quê? É tudo uma coisa só mesmo! Deixa tudo encaixado que é mais gostoso!)**_

Por isso fica comigo

Olhe-me nos olhos e eu grito por dentro que estou arrependida **(Branca: Own, a moça tá arrependida tadénha! Volta pra ele, Naruto! \o/) (Bela: Ai tadjénha! Bateu uma pena da moça!) **

''Naruto...quero me encontrar novamente contigo,e por favor,não desista mais de mim.eu te amo naruto,.você foi a única pessoa que me entendeu sobre solidão**(Branca: O Kakashi também entendeu e te avisou, além de querer te dar uns pegas. Mas você ouviu? Nãão!)**.a única.eu sei que te magoei,mas me desculpa,naruto...''

_E aí me perdoa novamente_

_Você é meu único verdadeiro amigo_

_E eu nunca tive a intenção de te magoar_

_-/-_

Eu fiz a fikkkkkeeeeeeeeee! \o/ **(Branca: E nós ripamooooooooooooosssssssss!! \o/) (Bela: E o que o diabo é fikeeeeeeeeee?? \o/) (Pinóquio não sabe o que dizer #Abre os braços e grita # AAAAAAAAAAAAA)**

Ela é meio sem nexo msm** (Madrasta: Meio? Muita ambição de sua parte)** XDD é bem depressiva o.o **(Branca: Depressiva sou eu. Isso aqui é tosco!) (Bela: Depressiva é a Branca (2) Isso aqui é uma merda de rato)**

Mas...

Reviews,plixxx! **(Madrasta: Senta e espera meu bem!) (Branca: Serve ripagem? 8D) (Bela: Já mandei! Ela dizia "Sorria, você foi Ripada" e olha gente... é sério! # senta e espera pra vê quantos fãs legais vão lá olhar o recadinho que ela deixou pra eles nos reviews da Uchiha-doida-Ju#) (Pinóquio #Corre pra ler a review da Bela#)**

n.n

by uchiha ju


End file.
